Dollhouse
by Jackycat
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry returns to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year. A few days after ending things with Ginny, Harry ends up having a potions accident. Now he and Malfoy are trapped in his mothers dollhouse. How and Who got them there.HD
1. Moving in

Disclaimer: don't own anything HP related beyond the books and a pillow and throw set am not JKR never will be.

Summary: After Harry breaks up with Ginny because he's realized he's gay her and Luna scheme to get him and Draco together. The solution, shrink both boys and trap them in a dollhouse. The boys can only escape by figuring out how they got trapped in the first place and who put them there. Yaoi slash HP/DM + LL/NL+GW/BZ+HG/RW

* * *

"This is your fault Potter." Harry tried to ignore the acid tone of the blonde across the room. How the bloody hell was he to know the results of the spell? He sent up a silent plea to whatever deity cared to listen, asking why of all people did he have to be trapped in here with Draco Malfoy? No, scratch that, why hadn't he croaked along with Voldemort so he would never have had to return to Hogwarts for a remedial 7th year; which is the exact reason why Harry and Malfoy were tramped in God knows where in the bloody castle.

Finally having enough of the silent treatment Malfoy stalked over and began his tirade again in Harry's face. Groaning Harry fell back on the couch and shoved a pillow over his head to drown out the grating noise of Draco's nagging. Wait, since when had he thought of Malfoy as Draco? Probably since he realized he might be trapped with the prat for the rest of his life. Killing Voldemort didn't give you a peaceful life he guessed. Everything had started sliding down hill that morning.

* * *

Harry had woken up late and scrambled to get ready and meet his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. He finally made it down stairs just after the post owls had left. As he settled in next to Neville he caught sight of Ginny leaving the table. He sighed, it would take time before she let her anger go.

"She'll be on to someone new in a week Harry. Ginny has a way of bouncing back that just can't be believed." Luna leaned around Neville to pat him on the shoulder. Ever since her kidnapping Luna had been more down to earth than Harry thought possible for the witch. Sure, she still had her dreamy moments and believed in everything she had before, but the innocence of it was lost. Harry loved the witty strong woman she was becoming, but part of him still mourned the small death she suffered, of the girl who told him 'I can see them too'.

"Thanks Luna." Harry grinned at Ron's choking noise from across the table. Hermione tried to calm him enough to breathe safely. Once Ron regained use of his lung he turned on Luna.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That she's resilient." Luna certainly looked startled at Ron's questioning.

"Are you sure?"

Rolling her eyes she responded snarkily, "No, I completely meant that she's only acting hurt so she can plot how to make Harry jealous to get him back. Meanwhile I'm only telling Harry that she'll get over it so her plot doesn't ruin my plot to get Harry and Draco to admit they're in love."

Ron completely missed Luna's tone and the two proceeded to bicker until Neville steered his girlfriend toward the marble staircase where Ginny was waiting for her to go to their charms class. Returning Seventh years and regular Seventh years were treated as separate classes. Harry walked down to the dungeon for Potions with Slughorn, Ron grumbling the entire way. They reached the Slytherin surrounded class to find stony silence; all the Slytherins that had survived that is. Now that the war was over they had reached a sort of truce, they admitted they were on the same side but that never meant they were friends. With Voldemort gone Harry had decided Malfoy wasn't an evil git, he was just a git.

Professor Slughorn chose that moment to throw the door wide open to let everyone in for class. Harry and Malfoy jostled each other in the doorway. Hermione muttered under her breath about boys. They took their seats as far from each other as possible. Harry received a glare from Hermione as he put a small round object in his ear. This was an adaptation of the Weasley's Extendable Ear that connected to a magically powered music player.

George had spent several weeks hiding out in the Muggle world after Fred's death. While in a pub one day he had seen several Muggle's crowded around a small black object. After inquiring he had discovered the item was a music player that had recently released. George returned to Diagon Alley two days later carrying a bag full of the players. The week before Hogwarts started Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had reopened with a bang. George had presented Harry with one, along with a hug and a joking 'happy late birthday'. Having George come out of the shell he had drifted into after losing his twin made Harry happier than anything since the end of the war.

With only one of the ear bits in Harry could still hear Slughorn lecturing about shrinking potions and the Weird Sisters perfectly well. He groaned when Slughorn announce inter-house partners. At the beginning of the year Slughorn had assigned year long partners for inter-house work. Harry had gotten the rotten luck to land with Malfoy. Hermione moved to sit with Terry Boot giving Harry a hopeful smile.

Malfoy joined him a few minutes later carrying all the needed ingredients. He pushed the items that needed weighing towards Harry and they began working silently. After they had spent a full month in detention for blowing up their cauldron by fighting and knocking ingredients in, they had come to the unspoken agreement to ignore each other as much as possible during these sessions. Harry glanced over at Malfoy noticing that the blonde was very attractive when he wasn't sneering. That thought had triggered the events landing them where they were.

Luna entered the classroom and approached the desk. This distracted Neville, who was walking back from the potion ingredient closet and was more interested watching his girlfriend than his feet and tripped tossing potion ingredients everywhere. Several cauldrons boiled over and two exploded sending their contents into other cauldrons. A screaming Padma Patil dodged her now exploding potion and bumped into Harry and Malfoy's table as she dodged; which caused their potion to splash onto the two of them. Unfortunately, they both failed to notice the small flash of light that hit them at that exact moment. Next thing they knew they were trapped in this odd house.

* * *

"Potter! Are you listening to me?" Malfoy hissed through clinched teeth.

"Not a bit." Harry replied.

Malfoy huffed and stormed from the room, leaving Harry able to explore the house. He tried to pull the books from the bookshelf only to find the entire thing was just one carved piece of wood. He wandered into the modern Muggle kitchen, everything there was normal. He continued into the living room to find a modern telly but the rest looked Victorian. Rather like the old dollhouse his Mother had had as a family heirloom in Godric's Hollow. Wait, not like, identical to the doll house. Running up stairs he passed Malfoy on his way into the attic.

"What the bloody hell is your problem? Rushing into me like Voldemort had come back. Potter. Potter? Has he come back?!" Malfoy had nearly thrown himself into a full blown panic attack when Harry turned around looking horrified.

"I have no idea, but I know where we are."

"Where?" Malfoy look around Harry to where on the floor large clumsy letters in green crayon stated _Property of Lily Evans_. He looked back at Harry now sharing the horrified look. "Please say this is a joke, and we're not in…"

"My mother's doll house? Yes we are."

Malfoy hit the floor with a thud in a dead faint.

Back at Hogwarts Ginny and Luna were sitting in Ginny's room studying. Both girls had done everything they could to calm everyone down and assure them that Harry and Draco were fine.

"So how long do you think it'll take for them to figure it out?" Ginny looked up at her best friend with an impish grin.

"Oh, just long enough to figure out they need to ease some of that sexual tension."

Luna flicked her wand over a mirror casually tossed between the two. The image of the dollhouse attic swam into view. "Looks like they found Lily's note." Ginny leaned over the mirror letting out a giggle at the sight of a panicky Harry attempting to revive an unconscious Draco.

"I still can't believe they think they would never work out." Ginny shook her head and turned back to her Transfiguration essay.

A few moments passed before Luna spoke again, "Ginny, I know he admitted he was gay and that's why he ended it, but how do you know he really fancies Malfoy?"

Ginny giggled again, "Because, Harry doesn't realize it but every time we tried to sleep together he said Draco at some point."

"Oh, Ginny I'm sorry." The red head shrugged off the comfort.

"It's alright. At least I can start seeing Blaise. He really helped me realize Harry and Draco were perfect for each other."

"How?"

"By spilling that Draco has wanked to thoughts about Harry since their fourth year." Both girls dissolved into fits of hysterical laughter.


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer and Summary- see chapter 1

* * *

Harry carried the unconscious blonde down from the attic and into the Master bedroom. He cringed slightly remembering that the other bedrooms were a nursery and a child's room. Harry set Malfoy down on the bed trying not to wake him. Gently he brushed the blonde bangs out of Draco's eyes. Harry shook himself realizing he had referred to the blonde by his first name. Must be a side effect of whatever happened. Grumbling he headed down to the kitchen deciding they both needed lunch.

Draco woke hours later. It took his mind only seconds to readjust to the fact he was trapped in a Gryffindor's dollhouse. Not just any Gryffindor either, Lilly Potter's dollhouse. Worst of all he was trapped with said witches son. Draco groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. This was worse than when he had worked as a Death Eater. At least then no one attempted to torture him sexually. Cruciatus he could handle, trapped with his crush, his straight crush, he would need to live in St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms soon. Rolling over on his side Draco saw a small tray of food. He sat up and pulled the tray onto his lap. Next to a glass of water was a note, his heart skipped a beat when he recognized Harry's untidy scrawl.

_You were still asleep when I brought this up. It has a warming charm on it so it won't get cold before you wake up. It's just Muggle chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese, hopefully it's alright._

_Harry_

Hastily he pulled his journal from his pocket and slipped the note inside. Knowing he would never get this again he wanted a little time to treasure the kind gesture. For the duration of his meal he fantasized that Harry had made him the tray of food just out of love; not because he would have felt guilty if Draco starved. Part of Draco wanted to cry knowing this would never happen.

After Harry had rejected his friendship first year he had made it his mission to make the other boy regret it. He knew he was jealous of Weasley and had no problem admitting it, just to himself at least. The family may not have money but they had more love between them than Draco could ever expect as a child. He knew his parents loved him deeply, but having been raised to be the perfect pureblood family, signs of affection beyond presents and sweets had never existed in his life until Voldemort had thrown him in danger. After they had run through the castle screaming for him the entire family became much closer and happier, but he still envied the easy affection of the Weasley clan. Weasley had gotten the friendship of his secret obsession.

Then in Fourth year everything changed. When Harry had fought the Dragon he thought his heart would stop every time flames would shoot out from the Horntail's mouth. He had written the incident off as being caught up in the crowd. But when Harry hadn't resurfaced within the time limit in the second challenge he had nearly gone into hysterics.

When Harry had stepped out of the lake Draco's breath caught in his throat. He had sat close enough to see that with his shaggy hair out of his face and his glasses gone Harry had the most intense green eyes he had ever seen. The fact that his wet clothes were clinging to his Quidditch toned body had become one of Draco's favorite wanking images. It took until fifth year before he accepted he was gay.

When his father went to Azkaban, he had tried to shove his feelings down and save his mother. He had cried himself to sleep the night he broke Harry's nose. That act had destroyed any hope he had to salvage any relationship with him. Just thinking of the incident caused Draco to fight off tears even two years later. He had despised himself for caring about Harry when his actions had torn his family apart and forced him into Voldemort's service. Now that those things were gone and past he had learned Harry's ability to forgive just did not include him.

Draco slid the tray back onto the nightstand and lay down fighting back the hopeless tears. He knew he could never let his guard down in front of Harry; he would become scared the moment he tried and attack Harry to protect himself from certain rejection.

* * *

Harry lay in the living room watching the telly. How the telly worked he wasn't sure but he wasn't in any mind to figure it out. He had smiled remembering how having a choice in what to watch had been his greatest treat as a child. After Draco had fainted Harry began thinking about how this situation had an upside; a blessing in disguise if you like. Here no reporter could hound him for an interview, no girls could attempt to spike his food with a love potion, crazy fans stalking him could not get to Godric's Hollow, and no one could thank him again here.

Even being trapped with Malfoy didn't damper his elated feeling. Things hadn't felt comfortable with his friends since he and Ginny had broken up a week ago. He finally had to admit that it wasn't going to work out. They had attempted to move things ahead to the next level and Harry much to his embarrassment had not been able to become aroused no matter how hard he tried. He mentally cringed at the pun. After nearly a month of trying to 'get up', Ginny finally accused him of being more interested in Malfoy than her and stormed from the room. Harry had scoffed at the idea of being interested in any man let alone Malfoy; Ginny simply hadn't been attractive to him in that way. Laughing at the thought Harry turned his attention back to the Muggle rugby game on the telly.

* * *

"THAT GIT!" Ginny screamed and threw her potions book at the scrying glass on her bed. Luna spelled the book away quickly and removed the glass from her fiery friend's sight. Ginny continued to rant and rave about a gay man making a slight on her looks. Luna hid a smirk knowing how silly it was to consider the slight on her looks more important than Harry's potential issue to their plan.

"Ginny I think I have an idea." Ginny whirled around with an accusatory look that softened into questioning at a sharp glance. "Draco has an obsession with Muggle musicals. One in particular, Wicked, and isn't there one song that makes you think of them?"

A wicked grin (pun intended) appeared across Ginny's face. Oh, yes, indeed there was a song that made her think of them.

* * *

A.N. - I'm sooooooo soooo so sorry it's been so long in coming. I've had a rough time since this got started. My gallstones passing and sending me into kidney failure around Christmas then new ones forming and spending most of January in and out of the ER before i had to have it removed on emergency because it went acute was not so fun. Being laid up sore and sick for a week sucked, but i was better by valentines and my boyfriend's birthday was an upside. Then i was jerked around by my muse (who only wanted me to write this crap story about Ginny seducing Draco in a polyjuiced Harry form and getting preggers then proceeding to try to abort the baby and Draco saving it and raising the baby as his own and it being epilogue compacts but when it goes creepy and Albus tried to get in her pants and then they find out Ginny is both of their moms and incest nastiness just ruined it all and the story being fuckery from that point on i gave up toooo much Jerry Springer shit) but i finally got the right stress level and muse cooperating mixture going on. Huggles and cookies to all reviewers and mucho love to all who've added this to alerts and favs. Extra sorry's for the shortness, the chapters get longer from here on i just needed this filler set up one here to let you see the way the boys think (personally i love my Ginny and Luna OCness more than actual Ginny and Luna)


	3. What is This Feeling?

_A/n: moriah93ohio is officially my favorite person ever atm for two reviews and favoriting me and alerting me as an author and for the story!! Also much love is for my beta emmypf who for some reason puts up with my inane chatter when sending files at 4 am or some other ungodly hour I've stayed up until. I am adding to the disclaimer in chapter one that I also do not own anything to do with **Wicked** besides my soundtrack though I want Kristen Chenowerth's voice. Special thanks to stlyrics for the lyrics._

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with a horrid crick in his neck and the most alarming burning smell coming from the kitchen. He scrambled off the couch, cursing the bumped shin courtesy of the coffee table. A desperate "Help!" from the kitchen had him rounding the corner faster to discover Malfoy frantically swatting at the smoking toaster with a towel. Darting to the sink he grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the now flaming toaster and tea towel. Malfoy shrieked and threw the sopping tea towel into the sink when the cold foam hit his hand by mistake. Harry tried to suppress a smile at the panicked look on the blonde's face.

"What is it?" the horrified whisper that squeaked out of Draco's mouth made Harry laugh uproariously, so much he didn't even notice himself referring to his roommate as Draco. They had been trapped here for two whole days and he was starting to enjoy the blondes company, Draco's inept attempts to use Muggle items rested on the top of his favorite entertainments list.

"Its fire extinguisher foam, totally harmless unless you're a flame." Harry said while fighting back more giggles. Malfoy bristled at his reaction and stalked over to the sink and gingerly turned on the tap. The washing of his hands took an exaggeratedly long time as he scrubbed furiously. Finally letting his giggles subside Harry started bustling around the cozy kitchen fixing breakfast. He failed to notice the red envelope pinned on the refrigerator under a magnet flashing _**POTTER STINKS!**_

* * *

"You just had to send that didn't you" Luna looked at Ginny who watched the mirror with intensity waiting for Harry to notice the old badge.

"Well he does." Ginny made a rather disgusted noise as Harry walked away from the fridge with no reaction.

"Happy?"

"No." Luna ignored Ginny's pouting.

* * *

After he had the eggs started and Draco finally decided the offending foam had left absolutely no trace on his porcelain skin, he found some glasses and went to grab the orange juice. His hand froze on the door noticing the new addition to the fridge. Something about the POTTER STINKS! saying looked distinct. He recalled making the blue badge especially for someone, but whom? The red envelope underneath it looked even more distinct, as in distinctly a howler about to burst into flames.

"Potter?" Harry turned to Malfoy who now held the red envelope gingerly between his thumb and forefinger by its corner. He cringed at the thought of whatever their captors were annoyed enough about, to send a howler. He opened his mouth to tell Malfoy to open it when a small flame scorched the blonde's finger which made him promptly drop the offending envelope. The now flaming envelope floated in the air when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

_Galinda:Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle_

_Elphaba:My dear father_

_Both:There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz,_

_Elphaba: __But of course I'll care for Nessa_

_Galinda: __But of course I'll rise above it_

_Both: __for I know that's how you'd want me to respond,_

_yes, there's been some confusion for you_

_see my room mate is..._

_Galinda: __unusually and exceedingly peculiar and_

_altogether quite impossible to describe..._

_Elphaba(spoken): __Blonde_

_Galinda: __What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_Elphaba: __I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

_Galinda: __my pulse is rushing_

_Elphaba: __my head is reeling_

_Galinda: __my face is flushing_

_Both: __what is this feeling_

_ fervid as a flame,_

_does it have a name, yeeesss,_

_loathing unadulterated loathing_

_Galinda: __for your face_

_Elphaba: __your voice_

_Galinda: __Your clothing_

_Both: __lets just say I loathe it all._

_Every little trait however small,_

_makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing_

_there's a strange exhilaration in such total_

_detestation. It's so pure so strong_

_though I do admit it came on fast_

_still I do believe that it can last_

_and I will be loathing,_

_loathing you my whole life long_

_**Ozians: **__**Dear Galinda you are just too good**_

_**how do you stand it I don't think I could**_

_**she's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias**_

_**but Galinda you're a martyr.**_

_Galinda:_

_Well, these things are sent to try us._

_**Ozians:**_

_**Poor Galinda forced to reside**_

_**with someone so disgusticified**_

_**we just want to tell you we're all on your side!**_

_**we share your**_

_**Ozians,** Elphaba and Galinda:_

_**Loathing,** What is this feeling so_

_**unadulterated loathing** sudden and new felt the_

_**for her face** moment I laid eyes on_

_**her voice** you, my pulse is_

_**her clothing** rushing my head is_

_**lets just say** reeling_

_**WE LOATHE IT ALL!**_

_Oh what is this feeling?_

_**every little trait however**_

_**small makes our very flesh** does it have a name_

_**begin to crawl** yes, ahhhh_

_**Loathing**_

_Loathing_

_There's a strange_

_exhilaration_

_**Loathing**_

_In such total_

_detestation_

_**Loathing**_

_It's so pure so strong_

_**So strong**_

_Galinda and Elphaba:__Though I do admit it came on fast_

_still I do believe that it can last and I will be_

_**Ozians:**_

_Galinda and Elphaba:_

_**Loathing**_

_ Loathing for forever_

_**Loathing** __Loathing_

_truly deeply_

_ **loathing**_

_Loathing you_

_my whole life long_

_**loathing,** unadulterated loathing_

_Elphaba(speaking):__Boo!_

_Galinda (speaking):__Ahh!_

"Play nice boys!" followed with a loud kissing smack ended the howler.

Draco knew instantly the voice of his captor and his eyes narrowed wondering what game Luna was playing at. He also knew his best friend hadn't gotten this idea on her own. Looking at Harry he realized that Harry looked blissfully confused. He quickly thanked Merlin that he hadn't recognized Luna's voice. Harry might be friends with Luna but Draco doubted the friendship ran deep enough to survive this prank. Joy started to well up inside him realizing Luna would never have sent something that meant this much too him with out knowing it would help him in the long run.

To him the point in Wicked where Galinda and Elphaba meet and instantly loathe each other was a feeling he could relate too better than any other. Like Elphaba he would always be cast out as the wicked one no matter how much good he tried. Only in this story there would never come a time when he and Harry would become best friends or lovers. He would always be on the outside watching the perfect witch he married, his own personal torment of Galinda and Fiyero.

"They were obviously very bored to write something like that where two women speak like that." Draco's attention snapped to Harry. He stared confused at the shocked look on Draco's face for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the eggs.

"You've never seen Wicked?" at Harry's shake of the head Draco thought his mind would implode. "How could you not! It's only the most sensational musical of our age!"

"Oh, so they didn't write it themselves." Harry felt less impressed by his captors now that he knew they had just used a song from some musical. Draco puffed up like an angry bird and Harry had to force down a giggle as the blonde look close to violence like this was a personal affront.

"How can you be hung on 'they didn't write it' when they choose a song that completely describes our history together? There is no possibility of two characters reactions and personalities reflecting us more. With you being the perfect spoiled golden boy everyone loves and me the one everyone hates and assumes is evil because of something I can't help." Draco felt a few tears threaten to leak out. Oh Merlin! Did I just tell him that? Stupid, stupid. Stupid!

Harry stared for a second at the flustered blonde. His eyes really shine silver when he's passionate about something. It's captivating. He balked at the traitorous thought and snapped out the first thing that came to mind. "Last I checked living in the cupboard under the stairs isn't how most spoiled children grow up."

As Draco stared dumbfounded at him as Harry angrily tossed half the eggs onto a plate and stormed from the room. Harry had lived in a cupboard, how could any parent could treat someone so special and perfect like that? True his parents had been distant and aloof most of his life but they had given him almost anything he'd asked for. Maybe Harry felt that he was the Elphaba not Draco. Not because everyone adored Draco and shunned him but because Draco had his parents and both of them loved him dearly. He instantly felt like a complete arse for forgetting Harry didn't even have his parents. He started to follow Harry to apologize when he realized he had no idea what to say.

How did you apologize to someone for the loss of their family when you knew the blame for that loss lay within your own family? His father had help Wormtail meet You-know-who originally in hopes of sparing Draco from service when the time came. Lucius had also led the attack on the ministry that led to his aunt Bella murdering Harry's Godfather. He knew Harry had forgiven him for the childish things he had pulled because he and his mother had protected Harry. Draco still had no idea what great service his mother had rendered to Harry to gain his testimony before the Wizengamot and free all three of the Malfoy's. Every time he asked she would reply that it was Harry's to tell. Draco's heart caught thinking about how Harry had also lost Lupin and Tonks at the final battle.

Draco had often seen Harry playing with baby Teddy when he had joined his mother to visit her sister Andromeda. Seeing the exceedingly talented metamorphmagus made him wish he had been allowed to get to know his only cousin. He hoped to be a part of Teddy's life at least, if it were possible to tear the little boy away from his Godfather. This train of though sparked an idea and Draco shoved himself from the counter he has slumped against.

"Harry?" Draco stuck his head around the entrance to the living room where Harry sat watching the telly and stabbing angrily at his eggs.

"What Malfoy?"

"Didn't we agree to use each other's first names since we're probably going to be here for a while?"

"Alright then. What Draco?" Harry placed his plate on the coffee table sharply and turned to face Draco with a face like stone.

"I'm sorry." Draco held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth, "please let me get this out. I'm sorry I opened my mouth without thinking like that. From the way I've always seen the people around you act, what other assumption could I make than that you are spoiled. More people treat you with respect and politeness inside a week than I've had my entire time. You never actually spoke to me civilly before yesterday.

"I know you probably think I'm the spoiled one because I still have my parents and they love me. But do you honestly think anyone else treated me like that ever? My parents would only feel comfortable showing any type of affection when they knew they would never be seen. My grandfather Abraxus died when I was little and before then we couldn't even hug in our own home with out worrying if he would curse or beat them. To this day my father can't bring himself to behave any other way than how he was raised. The Battle of Hogwarts was the first time he ever showed that he loved me as much as my mother."

Draco choked on his words. Harry stood with his plate and started to walk out. As he reached Draco he gripped his shoulder briefly. "I guess you can understand what a family means then." Draco thought his heart would stop as Harry's fingers slowly dragged away.

* * *

Harry washed the dishes slowly. Part of him cursed the fact his captors hadn't added a dish washer when they had added the fridge, but of him was thankful for something to do with his hands while he thought about what Draco had said this morning. He had avoided direct contact with him all day. He mentally started to chide himself for calling Malfoy Draco when he remembered that it seemed important to the blonde that he do so.

For what felt like the thousandth time Harry sighed. That was what had him so confused. He believed the Malfoy's cared more for themselves and their family than Voldemort, but why had Draco seemed so adamant since their trials to become something else to Harry? What that was he didn't know. He knew that after the diadem had been destroyed Draco had only said he was still on the Death Eaters side to protect him. The Malfoy's had switch sides because they knew that they stood no chance of surviving under Voldemort. Then why would even after all that danger, Narcissa reunite with her estranged sister? Harry believed whole heartedly that for her at least family would always mean more, and keeping one sister at the risk of loosing her husband and son didn't compare. Narcissa adored Teddy almost as much as Harry and Andromeda did.

The thought of Teddy made Harry's heart clench. He had planned to take the toddler to the Muggle aquarium in London this Saturday. Once he got out of this mess he promised himself he'd take Teddy to anything he wanted. Thinking of this a memory floated into his mind unbidden.

Shortly after his birthday Harry had gone over to Andromeda's to visit Teddy. When he arrived Narcissa and Andromeda were having tea in the kitchen and giggling over an old photo album. It had shocked him to see the normally formal Narcissa in such a relaxed atmosphere. They had waved him off in the general direction of the living room. He stepped into the living room to find Draco on the floor tickling and kissing Teddy's stomach much to the little boys delight. Harry had stood mesmerized by the blonde who for the first time since Harry had known him, look completely at ease. Draco had a beautiful smile when he was that relaxed. He knew in that moment that Draco always sneered because he trusted no one around him.

_His eyes are more beautiful when he's angry though. Or maybe just when he's passionate._ The unbidden thought caused Harry to start.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Harry whirled around to find Draco holding his dishes from lunch.

"It's, um, it's alright." Harry's heart felt like it would slam itself out of his rib cage as Draco wedged past him to put his dishes in to soak.

"I tried to get your attention, but I don't think you heard me over your singing."

"My…singing?" had he been so absorbed in his thought he had sung something out loud?

Why did he feel so mortified by that, he sung all the time in the shower much to his dorm mates' dismay. He had never cared until Draco heard him.

"Yes, you were singing the song from the howler. Honestly Idina Menzel would probably have keeled over if she had heard someone brutalize her song so." Draco laughed and Harry found himself staring at the blond in shocked awe.

"Is that the writer?" This only made Draco laugh more.

"No she plays Elphaba."

"Oh" Draco sauntered out of the kitchen giggling. Harry watched him go thinking he might need to watch this musical.

* * *

Ginny finally pried Luna's hands away from her ears. Luna had never been exposed to Harry's singing and had a very bad reaction.

"He's stopped Luna." Ginny watched exasperated as Luna eyed the scrying glass distrustfully as if she didn't watch it Harry would begin singing again. After a few moments she nodded her head as if satisfied that the singing wouldn't continue.

'It's a good thing we set it too scroll their thoughts across the surface. Otherwise we'd have lost any value of today."

"Like you read any of it with your eyes screwed up like that." Ginny snorted and put the scrying mirror away in her beside drawer.

"Oh the thought about his beautiful eyes and wondering what they look like in passion didn't slip past me." Luna pulled out her transfiguration book and started taking notes. Ginny stared at her.

"Don't you want to discuss the new developments?"

"How are there any developments?" Luna replied without looking up from her notes.

Ginny threw her hands in the air and started pacing. There had to be something they had done or said today that would help them work them together.

"Ginny we can't interfere today, its going good if we force Harry he'll run. Just send them plenty of musicals and if something happens we'll send another howler." Luna looked up at the pacing redhead. "Or did you miss the fact his eyes were fixated on Draco's arse."

Ginny dove for the drawer and yanked the mirror from it. A quick wave of her wand had the last couple of moments replaying. Realizing Luna was correct she squealed in delight and lost her balance tumbling over the side of the bed. Luna shook her head as Ginny continued with her cackling from the floor.


	4. Over the Rainbow

A/N: this is now the betad version my absolutely fantastic betad betad it as soon as she saw I posted this. I don't own anything from the previously mentions copy right items and the new Wizard of Oz material. Draco's issues about Judy Garland stalking are all mine though. This chapter is for Shelly and Sammy who keep bullying me to update at lunch and faithfully read and review.

* * *

The morning after their misunderstanding Harry woke in the bedroom. He had been surprised when Draco had suggested they switch off sleeping in the bed. However he was glad he didn't have to sleep on the couch every night, waking up every morning with an annoying crick in his neck which would have made a tough situation even worse. He sighed and lay back on the pillows staring at the ceiling. Seeing Malfoy so open yesterday still had him confused. It's not just that. Harry shoved the traitorous thought away. That nagging little voice that sounded like Hermione kept trying to force him to acknowledge something as ludicrous as finding Malfoy attractive. How could he find him anything of the sort when Harry didn't like men to begin with?

Shaking his head Harry got up and wandered into the bathroom to shower. As he got the temperature adjusted he heard a loud thump from downstairs. Harry chose to ignore it until after his shower. Malfoy, no Draco, he needed to stop calling him Malfoy even in his thoughts to avoid hurting the blondes feelings, he had discovered under no circumstances passed as a morning person. The loud thump usually followed by cursing led to the panicked screams of Draco attempting to make himself breakfast. He refused to believe Muggle technology could thwart any wizard; his magic would always be superior. Harry scrubbed his hair vigorously at the interesting point of view Draco had about Muggle's. He didn't hate them; he more pitied the things they were forced to create to replace the easiness of magic. Draco honestly felt bad for those who had no magic. Harry laughed softly knowing Muggle technology trumped magic for many things.

Shutting off the water Harry stepped out to grab his towel. As he dried his legs he heard a loud squeal. Not the normal terrified scream as something Draco was trying to use either caught fire or began to make odd noises, it was a happy sound. Maybe Draco had finally mastered the toaster. That would add two Muggle devices that Draco could use. The telly had posed no issue strangely while simpler kitchen items were insurmountable obstacles. Exiting the bathroom Harry heard voices and guessed maybe Draco hadn't figured out the toaster after all. Sighing he went into the bedroom and opened the top draw of the dresser. They had discovered the day before their captors put clothes in the draws every day. Harry felt very uncomfortable in the close fitting outfits. Giving in Harry pulled on the tight tee shirt and skinny jeans. The form fitting jeans reminded him of what one of his Muggle neighbours on privet drive used to say about girls with tight revealing clothes, they looked like they had spray painted them on and that's exactly how he felt about these.

* * *

Ginny made an exasperated noise. "All those clothes do is fit and he complains constantly." Luna gave Ginny a shut-up-or-else look which the redhead ignored, "just because his Muggle relatives never let him wear anything that fit doesn't mean fitting clothes are…" Ginny never finished her statement as she was hit with a silencing charm. Luna smiled innocently and turned her attention back to the scrying mirror in between them.

* * *

Harry started downstairs; the voices had turned into a woman singing. He groaned, hoping their captors hadn't sent another howler with a hidden meaning. He came to the turn in the staircase to find Draco perched on the couch watching a black and white movie on the telly. He half heartily spooned cereal into his mouth as he stared at the girl on the screen sing. Shaking his head he moved into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?  
_

The last strains of the song faded as Harry got the milk out of the fridge. The song felt familiar but Harry couldn't place it exactly. Shrugging it off Harry finished making his cereal and turned back to the living room. Draco must be watching a different movie now. This one was in color, but the girl who was singing before was in it. Maybe it was a sequel. Harry decided it was not worth the effort to analyse and sat down next to Draco who muttered 'good morning' without looking at him. Harry had no idea why he felt upset that the movie held more of Draco's attention than he did. Harry turned his attention back to the screen as a bunch of what looked like little children started to come out of hiding and talk to the girl. Much to his disappointment they began singing when they saw feet sticking out from under the girl's house.

_Munchkins  
Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead!  
_

"You're watching _The Wizard of Oz_!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Draco made an annoyed noise and turned his eyes to the brunette next to him, "Yes. Now if you would kindly shut up I happen to be enjoying this."

"But it's a Muggle movie, an extremely gay Muggle movie." Harry found himself at the end of a murderous glare. He knew that if Draco could reach a wand Harry would have found himself at a minimum stunned if not killed from the look.

"And I happen to be gay." Draco stiffly turned his attention back to the movie and Harry for once wisely shut his mouth. He wouldn't put it past Draco to resort to Muggle methods to silence and or maim Harry if he pursued that line of thought. Keeping all his thoughts away from that obviously touchy subject Harry watched the movie in silence. He would never admit it to anyone but The Wizard of Oz was one of his favorite movies. Mrs. Figg used to play it almost every time he came over. He wondered why Draco seemed so entranced with Judy Garland though.

* * *

Draco tried to keep from having his heart explode out of his chest when he saw Harry come down the in those nicely fitting clothes. He would have to either kill Luna or spend the next year or so being her slave to repay her for sending Harry those delicious jeans. He had to force his eyes to the screen to keep Harry from noticing the drool threatening to escape his mouth. Only an arse that perfect could ever make him loose interest in his Judy. Draco felt silly and stereotypical for acting like a lot of Muggle gay men and having an obsessive love for Judy Garland. He had long gotten over his issue with admitting it after begin dragged to a Judy Garland film festival in New York by Luna and discovered that she was seen as an icon in the gay community.

Forcibly ignoring Harry in favor of his Judy he thought about how Luna always giggled at him whenever he referred to the actress as his. He honestly missed his best friend. They had grown up as betrothed and as such needed to spend a lot of time together. He remembered clearly when Luna's mother had died in the accident and how Luna's father went from a respected researcher with some odd eccentricities to what most of the wizarding world considered a paranoid nutcase. Luna had been very young and quickly began to spout her father's ideas to protect herself from thinking about what she had seen. Embarrassed, his parents had quickly ended the betrothal, but had let the children retain their close friendship, knowing loosing Draco would drag the girl farther into the fantasy world her mother's death had created.

They had remained very close until Draco had said something very cruel regarding the newspaper Luna's father had started to his fellow second year Slytherins. He had not realized the blonde first year had been behind him the entire time he called her father a loony for printing stories about how the creature in the chamber of secrets was misunderstood or some other such rot. To his horror the nickname of Loony Lovegood had stuck. He hadn't been able to recover his friendship with her until after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco was jerked from his reverie by Harry half shouting, "You're watching The Wizard of Oz!"

Draco sighed and turned his eyes to Harry fighting not to molest him with his eyes, "Yes. Now if you would kindly shut up I happen to be enjoying this." He knew he sounded tense but who could blame him.

"But it's a Muggle movie, an extremely gay Muggle movie." Draco quickly put on his most evil glare; he couldn't let Harry know how much that statement affected him.

"And I happen to be gay." He knew he'd snapped and said more than he should have and forced himself to turn back to the movie about to throw up with the tight knot his stomach had become.

How could he have been so stupid as to just blurt that out? Harry would hate him, he knew Harry had grown up in the Muggle world were homosexuality was not as accepted. He doubted Harry even knew that it was accepted in the wizarding world after a lot of gay wizards would suddenly find themselves pregnant. Within weeks the wizarding world's opinion changed rapidly even the most stringent pure bloods couldn't deny that if the union resulted in children it couldn't hurt their world. Lesbians had never really faced the same stigma because all they needed to do was have a wizard become a sperm donor. Spells to allow two women to have their own biological child had been created several centuries before. Draco still couldn't grasp why they could only have girls with that spell. He thought he remembered Granger ranting about some Muggle thing determining the gender in Muggle studies back in third year but he had tuned the annoying know-it-all out. Why a Muggle born had taken Muggle studies to begin with baffled him.

Draco decided he had no use thinking about it anymore until Harry confronted him. Finally giving his full attention back to his Judy he decided all the world's problems could be solved with everyone just sat down and watched a good dose of Judy Garland. He became so immersed he never noticed the little blushing glances Harry darted his way.

* * *

Harry on the other hand couldn't focus on the movie. His thoughts were in a hurricane. He shifted from shock at Draco's sudden admittance. Harry had thought something like that was what a pureblood like Draco would take to his grave instead of admitting. Another part said it made sense because Draco had known the song from yesterday so well. He must have seen the show because otherwise how would Draco know about a Muggle musical. But as a pureblood Draco hated all things Muggle. If that was true why would have been so adamant about Harry not interrupting the movie.

He felt so confused about the shift in Draco's personality from what he had known to this sensitive and gay man. Harry couldn't trust this new Draco, as use to wearing his heart on his sleeve as Harry was hiding behind a mask of expectations lived far beyond his comprehension. He felt himself stealing a glance at the blonde, his eye were doing that shining trick that in Harry's opinion needed to be outlawed this second. Not because Harry felt that if that gaze turned onto him again he'd melt, no because it made his blood boil and want to punch Malfoy. That had to be the reason; his guard was just down because Malfoy was acting so strangely. He couldn't possibly be interested in Malfoy.  
Harry laughed at his own stupidity; of course he had no interest in Malfoy. He liked girls. Yet you couldn't even get it up with Ginny. That traitorous voice had become a real pain in the arse lately. Ignoring it he noticed he'd spaced out for most of the movie. This was his least favorite part.

Glinda giggled insipidly and told Dorothy she'd always had the power to go home.

"Why didn't she just tell her to begin with? Would have saved a child from dealing with something like that." Draco jumped and stared at Harry like he had two heads.

"Because Dorothy needed to learn a lesson and appreciate her family." He still looked like he was fighting a panic attack. Harry wondered if speaking when Draco had that look would always lead to bodily harm.

"But why force a child to do that? She's only a kid."

"Harry you didn't know about being the Chosen One until how long? You still sought to stop Voldemort."

"He came after me. I didn't go after him."

Draco shook his head. "Not until fourth year, first he went after the Philosopher's (sorcerers) stone. Second he had nothing to do with it the heir of Slytherin did. Wasn't third Sirius Black out to kill Wormtail?"

"It was him that opened the Chamber of Secrets. Both times his sixteen year old self opened the chamber." Draco laughed at Harry.

"I think fighting a Basilisk made you delusional Harry."

Harry looked at the blonde seriously, "The diary your father snuck to Ginny weasley wasn't just a diary it was the first horocrux."

Draco thought he would throw up; horocruxes were the darkest of dark magic's. His father had burned every single tome containing a reference to help create the items after his grandfather's death. He had suspected that there was something extremely evil about Voldemort after seeing the diadem break apart.

_"Oh, but anyway, Toto, we're home. Home! And this is my room, and you're all here. And I'm not gonna leave here ever, ever again, because I love you all, and - oh, Auntie Em - there's no place like home!"_

In an attempt to change the subject Draco go up and went to the box he had found this morning, "Well looks like we missed the end of the movie. Should we watch _Love finds Andy Hardy_ or _Meet Me in St. Louis_ next?"

"So you're just going to ignore my statement?" Harry felt very angry.

Draco sighed and turned back around "What do you want me to say to that? How does anyone respond to that? I didn't think anyone ever besides the Dark Lord was soulless enough to do that. My father had every reference to them in our library burned. If he had known he carried on he would have destroyed it also. I know you think it's so wrong of the Wizard to force Dorothy because you think you were in the same position. You weren't, Dorothy got on the wrong side of the Witch after squishing her sister. The Wizard used that to exploit a child who wanted to go home. You were sought out for something you didn't have control over. Dumbledore may have been manipulative but he loved you and never wanted you to fight. Severus told me everything after he killed Dumbledore. He died to destroy the Horocruxes so you wouldn't have to, because he felt like you were his child and wanted to protect you more than himself. Now if we can just watch a movie and not dwell on the war." With that Draco picked up another DVD and switched it out with Wizard of Oz.

For the rest of several movies the boys watched in increasingly companionable silence. Lunch went by with Harry teaching Draco the toaster. The blonde could now proudly make toast. Harry had no idea what they would possibly do to for food that would allow Draco to practice his new found skill enough to make him bored of it.

* * *

Late that night Harry had finally pried Draco away from yet another musical in favor of a comedy. He had found _Monty Python and The Holy Grail_ buried at the bottom of the box full of DVD's. By the time the movie had progressed to the Tale of Sir Galahad Draco had fallen asleep. Harry didn't object at all to Draco's head slumping against his shoulder. When Draco slid down so his head rested in Harry's lap; Harry felt his heart do a funny thump-a-thump as he looked at the blonde's peaceful face. He knew he had the most uncontrollable urge to kiss Draco. That traitorous little voice rejoiced in the back of his head. Fighting himself Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair revelling in how soft it felt. So much better than Ginny's hair ever felt.

"Mm Harry" Draco's happy sleepy murmur broke Harry's trance. Shaking his head he lifted Draco's head from his lap. He turned off the telly and all the lights. He slowly went up the stairs telling himself he'd let Draco have two nights in a row in the bed. He obviously needed a better night sleep if he was thinking like this. As he got to the turn in the stairs he turned back to the living room were Draco lay peacefully on the couch. His heart did that odd thump-a-thump again and he just told himself again he needed sleep that's all.

* * *

"Ugh!" Ginny threw herself back onto her pillows dramatically throwing her arm over her eyes. "He was so close! I don't think he even noticed how close he came to kissing him."

"Not to mention how much he blushed over the pickle thing at lunch." Ginny slowly lifted her arm with a wicked grin. Luna had come up with two brilliant plans so far but now she had one of her own.

"You, Luna, are the most brilliant witch of our generation." Luna looked at the red head confused, "The pickle thing, you saw how it affected Harry when he felt he could control himself. What if he saw the same thing when he had no control?" Luna's grin became just as wicked as her friends.

"Oh yes I do believe you're right."


End file.
